I Love You Even If It Hurt
by Pena Bulu
Summary: Ketika sebuah perasaan membawamu pada pilihan yang sulit yaitu untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini walau hanya dijadikan pelarian dan harus terus terluka atau memilih opsi kedua untuk mengakhiri semuanya yang sudah pasti juga akan membuatmu terluka. Warning : Inside. SasuFemNaru. Ga bisa bikin Summary -.-


**I Love You Even It's Hurt**

**Author : Haruka**

**Disc : MK-sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, school life, angst**

**Warning : OOC, FemNaru, Straight, Alur kecepetan, feel ga dapet, mudah ketebak, cerita** **maksa, Tema Pasaran, Typo bertebaran.  
**

.

.

**Hallo ketemu lagi dalam fic yang berbeda haha ^^, maaf belum bisa update Heart Attack chapter 6 tapi malah update fic baru. Ini semua karena keisengan tantangan dari temen disuruh buat fic begini -. Semoga suka ya.**

**Happy Reading Minna ^^**

.

.

Hembusan angin sepoi di loteng sekolah membuat surai pirang itu melambai indah. Iris safirnya menatap 2 manusia berbeda gender yang berjalan beriringan. Sesekali iris safirnya menangkap senyuman terukir di wajah mereka. Semakin lama menatap mereka, cahaya dari bola mata safir itu semakin meredup. Memandang sendu ketika tangan putih itu menepuk pelan kepala gadis bersurai coklat. Sejak setahun berlalu, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok pemuda bereambut merah bertato Ai di dahinya. Tiba – tiba pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap, terhalang sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti menatapnya dobe." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Naruto yang masih menutup kedua mata itu.

"Berhentilah menatapnya, disini aku yang memilikimu. Jangan pernah mencoba menatapnya lagi. Mengerti?" Tanya pemuda dibelakang Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Naruto menyandarkan keningnya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari pemuda itu walaupun tanpa balasan dari Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu Teme." Lirih tajam Naruto sesaat setelah pelukan Sasuke terlepas.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan mendudukan dirinya menyandar pada sebuah dinding ditengah tengah loteng. Onyx kelamnya tidak berani memandang safir dihadapannya yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Sasuke memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya berusaha mengusir rasa sesak di dadanya.

Berulang kali gadis itu membuatnya begini, membuat rasa sesak di dada hingga terasa perih, namun pemuda itu memilih untuk bertahan karena perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tahu jika dirinya hanya dijadikan pelarian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika perasaan yang sudah lama di pendam olehnya yang membawa pada pilihan sulit untuk selalu terluka.

"Ayo kembali, bel sebentar lagi berbunyi." Ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

Walaupun wajah pemuda itu tenang, datar, tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, tapi sebenarnya hatinya kembali terluka. Terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya saat memandang gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati lorong lorong sekolah yang masih tergolong ramai walaupun bel sudah akan berbunyi.

"Kau duluan, aku ingin ke toilet." Ucap Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil Naruto.

Setelahnya, Sasuke segera berbelok diujung koridor yang akan mengantarkannya ke toilet. Dengan tergesa, Sasuke memasuki toilet dan berdiri didepan wastafel. Memutar kran airnya dan menangkupkan tangannya. Membasuhkan air tersebut di wajahnya berharap perasaan ini ikut mengalir bersama air.

Cklek

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca didepannya. Onyxnya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah keluar dari bilik toilet dan berjalan menuju wastafel.

"Hai, Sasuke kudengar hampir 8 bulan ini kalian berpacaran." Ucap pemuda berambut merah memecah keheningan.

"Bukan Urusanmu."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam melalui kaca didepannya, sedangkan yang ditatap malah terkekeh.

"Kau hanya menjadi pelampiasannya. Dia tipe wanita yang susah move on."

"Berisik!" Desis Sasuke tajam lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan buat dirimu menyesal Sasuke." Ucap Gaara lirih sebelum Sasuke benar benar keluar dari toilet.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu toilet ini.

"Tidak akan pernah." Desisnya tajam menjawab ucapan Gaara.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Beruntung dia tidak sekelas dengan Naruto. Setiap melihat sorot matanya, membuatnya kembali terluka. Pemuda itu ingin sorot mata yang ditunjukkan Naruto untuk Gaara, ingin senyuman tulus seperti yang Naruto berikan pada Gaara, ingin mendapatkan tempat dihati Naruto seperti yang gadis itu lakukan untuk Gaara, Naruto membuat ruangan spesial dihatinya hanya untuk Gaara. Pemuda itu sadar, dirinya menjadi nomor dua di hati gadisnya. Dia hanya ingin yang bisa memonopoli Naruto hanya dirinya, ya hanya dirinya.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding luar kelasnya. Memejamkan matanya, menormalkan emosinya, menghela nafas berkali-kali hingga diri dan fikirannya siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

"Hey Sas, mau ikut kami main game online?" tawar Kiba sembari berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membereskan bukunya kedalam tas.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantar Naruto pulang. Nanti battle denganku, aku main dirumah." Balas Sasuke tanpa memandang Kiba lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Kelas Sasuke dan Naruto mempunyai jarak yang lumayan jauh, sehingga Sasuke harus memutar terlebih dahulu. Walaupun begitu, ini tetap dilakukan ole pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan pintu kelas Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Pemuda itu mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Kelas Naruto sudah kosong. Sasuke memutar matanya malas, tahu kebiasaan gadis itu.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas Naruto. Terlihat seorang gadis di meja paling pojok kiri belakang, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam, dan juga hembusan nafas yang teratur yang sudah dipastikan jika gadis itu tertidur.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah Naruto. Memasang earphonenya dan mengeluarkan buku sastra berbahasa Inggris. Memindahkan kepala Naruto yang di letakkan di meja menjadi dibahu kirinya. Selalu begitu, setiap kali Naruto tertidur, Sasuke selalu menungguinya hingga dia terbangun.

Mungkin terlalu serius atau apa, Sasuke tidak sadar jika kepala bersurai pirang itu sudah tidak menyandar pada bahunya. Iris safir itu menatap wajah Sasuke dari samping. Alis tebal, bulu mata panjang dan tebal, mata onyx indah, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna pink, tak lupa juga rahang tegas menambah kesempurnaannya. Apa yang kurang dari fisik seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Tentu saja dia kurang ekspresi. Walaupun begitu, tak mengurangi ketampanan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dirasa sepasang bola mata menatapnya intens.

"Sudah bangun ?" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sudah." Jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"Ayo pulang dobe." Ajak Sasuke yang sudah seperti perintah. Naruto kemudian mengekori Sasuke dari belakang keluar kelas.

"Kau ingin ikut aku atau akan menunggu di gerbang ?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah melewati persimpangan.

"Aku tunggu digerbang saja." Balas Naruto sembari tersenyum simpul yang dibalas Sasuke dengan gumaman tak jelas, khas miliknya.

.

.

Naruto sampai digerbang sekolah dekat taman depan sekolahnya. Iris safirnya menangkap siluet seseorang berambut merah. Instingnya mengatakan jika itu Gaara. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kearah taman dimana dia menangkap siluet itu. Naruto bersembunyi dibelakang pohon ketika mengetahui jika Gaara tidak sendiri. Pemuda itu ditemani seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu.

Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka, tak perlu lama untuk memproses apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada kedua remaja itu.

Bahu Naruto di tarik dengan kasar dan dirinya didorong hingga punggungnya menempel pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

Onyx Safir bertemu. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Safir dengan sorot terkejutnya dan Onyx dengan kilatan amarah yang kentara. Tak lama, iris safir itu semakin menampakkan keterkejutannya ketika sesuatu yang lembut menempel tepat dibibirnya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah pemilik onyx kelam tersebut. Bibir mereka menempel ya hanya menempel.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan menunggu digerbang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada marah yang ditekan agar tidak meledak-ledak.

"Aku. . tadi hanya penasaran." Jawab Naruto lirih lalu menundukkan kepalanya tak sanggup menatap onyx hitam dengan kilatan marah didepannya.

"Lain kali akan kupastikan kau terus mengikutiku." Ucap Sasuke tajam lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan, hanya ada keheningan yang tercipta. Tak ada tanda tanda diantara mereka akan mengeluarkan suara. Sasuke tetap terfokus menyetir walaupun sesekali melirik kearah Naruto. Sedangkan gadis disampingnya, sedari tadi tak berani menatap pemuda tersebut. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Sasuke. Gadis itu terus saja menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup karena dia sadar sedari tadi Sasuke melirik kearahnya.

Sasuke turun dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Mengantarkan gadis itu hingga gerbang.

"Aku pulang dulu. Jaa." Pamit Sasuke setelah mereka berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Naruto.

Refleks, tangan Naruto menarik lengan seragam kemeja putih Sasuke.

"Maaf." Lirih Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Dirinya kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha membuang rasa gugupnya.

Tangan Sasuke terulur menarik bibir bawah Naruto pelan.

"Jangan digigit lagi. Nanti luka." Ucap Sasuke lembut dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Naruto lalu berlalu pergi.

.

.

"Sepertinya hatimu masih miliknya." Lirih seorang pemuda tepat ditelinga gadis bersurai pirang.

Naruto, sang gadis pirang tersebut menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah berkata padamu Suke, mungkin akan selamanya hatiku menjadi miliknya jika aku masih terus dapat melihatnya. Bukankah sejak kau memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu, aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini?" Balas Naruto datar.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada 2 orang berbeda gender itu jauh dipojok taman sana. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang mempunyai daun rindang. Benar benar sejuk tapi tidak sama dengan suasana hati si bungsu Uchiha disini. Hatinya panas, dadanya terasa sesak. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, seperti sebuah pisau yang menggoreskan luka dihatinya dan lalu luka itu seperti ditaburi garam. Rasanya Perih. Sudah 8 bulan Sasuke lalui bersama gadis itu, dan benar benar membuatnya berlatih untuk patah hati.

"Aku minta Maaf. Atau sebaiknya kita akhiri saja?" Lirih Naruto yang menyadari perubahan aura pada bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit biru diatasnya. Mengingatkannya pada warna bola mata seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Pemuda itu selalu berharap akan mendapat pandangan yang diberikan gadis itu pada seorang pemuda berambut merah disana. Sasuke selalu berharap sebagai pemilik senyuman Naruto, berharap sebagi pemilik harapan Naruto, berharap sebagai pemilik hati Naruto, berharap semua dari Naruto adalah miliknya. Tapi semakin dia berharap, semakin menyesakkan pula rasanya ketika harapan itu pupus begitu saja.

Sasuke merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Dia sadar siapa yang melakukannya. Diliriknya gadis itu, mata onyx kelam itu menangkap senyuman lembut dari bibir softpink yang entah kenapa menambah rasa sesak didadanya.

'Berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan?' Pikir Sasuke dan kembali memandang hamparan langit biru.

.

.

Hari ini, Sasuke lebih pendiam dari biasanya walaupun setiap harinya dia memang pendiam. Tapi diamnya Sasuke kali ini berbeda. Mata pelajaran favoritnya pun tidak mendapat perhatian sedikitpun darinya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu masih sibuk dengan fikiran yang melayang-layang bercabang tentang gadis itu.

"Kenapa Sas?" Tanya Neji, teman sebangkunya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke ambigu yang dibalas Neji dengan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

.

.

Tak terasa 2 bulan kembali terlewati, banyak rasa sakit yang mendera Sasuke. Sasuke bisa dibilang hebat. Ketika keadaan psikisnya buruk, dia tetap bisa mengikuti Ujian Kelulusan dengan mudahnya. Murid tingkat 3 kini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk Upacara Kelulusan.

Senyum merekah selalu terhias pada wajah murid tingkat 3 karena mereka berhasil melewati Ujian Kelulusan yang itu berarti untuk sementara waktu, mereka bebas dari belenggu buku pelajaran.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memakan makan siangnya di meja sudut ruangan.

"Teme!" Teriak Naruto merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda didepannya.

"Hn."

"Tumben membeli makanan berat." Ucap Naruto ketika melihat Menu yang dibawa Sasuke. Biasanya, dia hanya membeli 2 buah roti dan sekotak minuman saja.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Sedangkan gadis didepannya, sedang menggerutu tak jelas.

"Besok minggu jam 10 pagi aku akan menjemputmu." Titah Sasuke.

"Apa ini suatu ajakan kencan?" Goda Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum simpul milik Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto mematut dirinya dicermin. Dirinya yang memang agak tomboy memilih untuk mengenakan pakaian yang sederhana saja. Celana jeans selutut, tanktop hitam dibalut dengan kemeja biru tak dikancingkan. Mengikat rambutnya tinggi dan menata poni sampingnya. Ketika sudah dirasa cukup, Naruto segera turun dan menemui Sasuke yang sudah duduk tenang diruang tamu rumahnya.

"Maaf lama." Ucap Naruto sesaat setelah dia sampai diruang tamu.

"Hn. Kalau begitu ayo cepat."

.

.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan mereka berangkat membelah jalanan Tokyo.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Sasuke saat dirasa mereka tak punya tujuan.

"Hey, kau yang mengajakku. Seharusnya kau sudah memilih tempatnya." Cibir Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

Di sebuah pertigaan, Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri, kearah taman bermain dekat taman kota.

"Bagaimana kalau disini?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menginjak rem.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Naruto dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

Hari minggu, taman bermain ini lebih ramai dari hari biasanya. Mungkin mencari kesempatan atau mungkin tidak ingin Naruto menghilang, Sasuke menggandeng erat tangan kanan Naruto yang membuat semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya.

Hari ini, mereka terlihat sebagi sepasang kekasih. Berbagai wahana hiburan mereka coba, hingga photobox pun mereka masuki.

Naruto memandang fotonya dan Sasuke dengan sedikit senyum geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Gadis itu lalu membuka dompetnya dan menyimpan foto itu. Walaupun mereka mempunyai banyak foto, tapi bagi Naruto, foto kali ini benar benar terasa berbeda.

"Naruto." Sapa seseorang yang menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

Terlihat pemuda bersurai merah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis bersurai coklat tua sebahu.

"Ga-Gaara?" Lirih Naruto ketika matanya melihat orang yang dikenalnya berada dihadapannya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Gaara basa basi.

"Menurutmu?" Desis Sasuke tajam. Pemuda itu mulai menyadari perubahan sikap dari Naruto. Tatapan itu, kembali muncul dan ditujukan bukan untuknya. Dan Sasuke membenci fakta itu.

"Maaf, kami pergi dulu. Jaa." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai merasakan emosi di dirinya.

"Ikut aku." Titah Sasuke lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Sasuke membawanya menuju wahana hiburan yang berputar, Ferrish Wheel. Wahana penutup ini sepertinya cocok untuk saat ini dan melihat sunset dari atas ini.

Sasuke menarik Naruto yang masih terdiam sejak pertemuan mereka dengan Gaara. Pemuda berambut raven itu benar benar membenci fakta bahwa gadis itu masih belum melihatnya. Perasaan cemburu masih terus hinggap pada dirinya meskipun dia sudah menyiapkan rencana lain. Rencana yang akan mengubah segalanya tentang hubungan ini.

Perlahan-lahan, ferrish wheel ini mulai bergerak pelan. Semburat jingga orange menghiasi warna langit senja. Masih belum ada yang ingin membuka suara diantara mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

Onyx dan safir memandang objek yang sama diluar sana. Sunset yang mulai akan tenggelam. Ferrish Wheel berhenti tepat dipuncak, seolah membiarkan mereka menikmati pemandangan indah untuk sepasang kekasih itu.

Sasuke berlutut didepan Naruto dan menarik tengkuk gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. Membawanya pada pertemuan antara bibir dengan bibir dan dilatar belakangi dengan langit senja dan sunset yang indah.

Sasuke mencium dalam dan lembut, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam sendirian.

Sasuke melepas tautan bibir diantara mereka dan membawa Naruto kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku, mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati gadis itu, tapi entah apa itu yang jelas rasanya benar benar nyeri saat Sasuke mengatakannya.

.

.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto setelah mereka sampai didepan gerbang rumah Naruto. Tangan Sasuke terjulur membantu Naruto untuk turun. Pemuda itu, menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, bahkan tidak melepasnya setelah mereka sampai digerbang. Naruto sedikit mengernyit heran dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini.

"Naruto." Panggil lirih Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat ini, dirinya makin merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal tersebut. Hatinya semakin resah mendengar namanya disebut oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja." Ucap Sasuke sembari melepas tautan tangan mereka juga tanpa menatap wajah Naruto.

Iris Safir itu membulat saat dirasakannya tangannya dilepas oleh Sasuke, juga karena ucapan Sasuke. Nafasnya tercekat, otaknya masih berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan dengan hubungan ini. Sejak awal aku tahu, hatimu hanya milik Gaara. Walaupun ragamu milikku, tapi aku tak bisa memiliki hatimu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk bertahan selama ini. Tapi, mungkin memang disini akhirnya. Kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kembalilah padanya, jika itu membuatmu lebih bahagia. Aku lebih senang melihatmu tersenyum tulus dari pada berpura-pura bahagia denganku. Aku, menyerah padamu." Ucapan Sasuke ini berhasil membuat hati Naruto terasa tertohok. Gadis itu tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Otaknya mendadak menjadi lambat untuk merespon.

"Tapi, aku bahagia. Setidaknya aku pernah merasakan memilikimu, walau harus banyak terluka olehmu." Ucap Sasuke jujur, wajahnya menampilkan senyum tipis dan dipaksakan. Onyxnya menatap safir yang nampak terkejut dihadapannya.

"Cepat masuk, aku pergi." Lanjutnya lalu menepuk pelan kepala Naruto dan pergi melaju dengan mobil hitam metalik miliknya.

Tanpa disadari pemuda itu, iris safir memandang kepergiannya dengan liquid bening yang mengalir turun dan sudah membasahi pipinya.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sebelah gerbang rumahnya. Meremas erat kerah kemeja biru yang dipakainya. Menundukkan wajahnya menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Kenapa . . rasanya lebih sakit dari pada saat aku berpisah dengan Gaara?" Lirih Naruto disela tangisan pilunya.

.

.

Disalam kamarnya pun Naruto masih menangis. Menangisi dirinya sendiri yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya.

"Kenapa disaat hatiku mulai berubah, kau malah pergi?" Lirih Naruto memandangi foto yang mereka ambil di photobox tadi.

"Seberapa banyak aku menyakitinya Tuhan." Lirih Naruto lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Tangan Naruto meraih ponselnya, mengetik nomor Sasuke dengan cepat. Dengan masih terisak, Naruto mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

_"Nomor yang anda tujusedang tidak aktif."_

"ARGH !" Teriak Naruto sedikit frustasi. Gadis itu berfikir kenapa disaat sepenting ini ponsel Sasuke malah tidak aktif. Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara menangisnya hingga lelah dan tertidur.

.

.

"Sasuke?" Lirih Naruto saat mendapati siluet Sasuke didepannya. Siluet itu menampilkan senyum tulus dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bibirnya bergerak mengucap sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Perlahan-lahan siluet itu memudar semakin memudar dan menghilang.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto dan terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Ternyata mimpi." Lirih Naruto lalu mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Tangannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Alisnya mengernyit heran ketika banyaknya panggilan masuk dari Nomor Itachi, Kakak Sasuke.

Matanya melirik jam dinding dikamarnya menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

Jemarinya memencet tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan ponsel ketelinganya. Perasaan was was mulai menghantuinya.

"Ha-hallo." Terdengar nada suara datar namun bergetar.

"Itachi-nii, ada apa? Kenapa menghubungiku berulang ulang kemarin malam?" Tanya Naruto berusaha tenang, walaupun gelisah mulai menghampirinya.

"Naru . ." Terdengar suara isakan kecil ditelinganya, nada bergetar yang tidak pernah ditampilkan oleh Uchiha sulung kini terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Dan itu, semakin menambah rasa was-wasnya.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa Nii-san?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai tak tenang. Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Dia. ." Terdengar jelas pula helaan nafas Itachi yang berusaha untuk menetralkan suaranya.

"Sasuke, dia kecelakaan."

Iris safir itu membulat sempurnya, apa semua yang dirasakannya tadi adalah firasat? Kenapa kenapa harus berita seperti ini yang datang ke telinganya dipagi ini.

"Ja-jangan bercanda. Nii-san dimana?" Tanya Naruto makin gusar.

"Aku, dirumah sakit. Sasuke masih koma."

"Rumah sakit mana? Aku akan menyusul." Ucap Naruto yang sudah bersiap turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak, lebih baik besok. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika kau pergi saat ini juga."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah."

Sambungan telepon mereka berakhir, tapi Naruto tetap memandang layar teleponnya sendu. Batinnya mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Seandainya, seandainya aku lebih peka pada perasaannya." Lirih Naruto dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir lagi di pipinya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan cepat di koridor rumah sakit, diiringi langkah dari Itachi. Matanya yang bengkak sudah tak dipedulikannya lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Sasuke.

Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri dan menangis menatap seorang pemuda yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit.

"Bibi." Lirih Naruto lalu menghambur memeluk ibu dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dan tatapan sendu wanita Uchiha itu.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sasuke. Menggenggam erat jemari tangan pucat pemuda itu. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasakan tepukan dibahu kanannya.

"Kami, akan memberimu privasi bersamanya." Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya –Ayah Sasuke – sembari mengulas senyum terpaksa.

"Ha'i. Arigatou paman." Balas Naruto yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh orang tersebut.

.

.

Naruto, terus menggenggam jemari jemari pucat milik Sasuke. Badannya terasa lemas melihat orang itu terbaring tak berdaya. Air matanya pun masih tetap mengalir, menyiratkan betapa terlukanya dia saat melihat pemuda dihadapannya.

"Apa ini caramu untuk menghukumku Sasuke?" Lirih Naruto lalu membawa jemari tangan itu ke pipinya. Tangannya beralih merapikan rambut Sasuke, lalu menelusuri lekuk wajah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kenapa bisa bisanya aku menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulus darimu Suke." Gumam Naruto sendu.

"Cepat bangun, dan kita mulai dari awal lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Naruto disela tangisannya.

"Kenapa, kenapa setelah mendapatkan hatiku, kau malah seperti ini."

"Jangan menghukumku seperti ini Teme, cepat buka matamu." Lirih Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

"Kau membuatku terluka dengan keadaanmu Teme. Cepat buka matamu."

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, tapi pemuda reven itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Dengan sabar, setiap hari Naruto selalu datang berkunjung melihat keadaan Sasuke. Menceritakan hal-hal tentang kisah mereka berdua.

Naruto mencium lembut pipi kanan Sasuke dan mengusap surai raven itu lembut. Bibirnya terus saja menceritakan kisah antara mereka.

"Aku tahu, kau dapat mendengarku Suke." Lirih Naruto ketika melihat setetes air mata mengalir turun dari mata Sasuke.

"Cepat bangun, dan ayo kita ke taman bermain lagi." Ucap Naruto sembari senyum lemah dan terpaksa. Kembali, iris safir itu meneteskan air matanya.

Naruto beranjak dan mengganti bunga yang sudah hampir layu dengan bunga segar yang dia bawa. Lalu berjalan kembali kearah ranjang Sasuke, menatap wajah pucat itu miris. Iris safirnya membulat ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap bunyi memekakkan telinga. Monitor pemantau detak jantung menampilkan garis lurus.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto memencet tombol hijau yang berada di kamar Sasuke. Itachi yang mendengar nada kepanikan dari Naruto segera memasuki ruang inap Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, dokter datang dengan berbagai macacm peralatan.

Naruto dan Itachi hanya memandang kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh para dokter. Itachi membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya ketika mereka melihat sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya lemas. Naruto menangis histeris dalam pelukan Itachi. Sedangkan pemuda itu berusaha untuk kuat disaat kekasih adiknya seperti ini.

"Kami minta maaf." Ucap dokter itu lirih.

Iris safir itu menatap seorang suster yang menutup seluruh tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut. Rasanya benar benar menyakitkan melihat seseorang yang kau cintai terbujur kaku didepan mata. Iris safir itu menatap lemah raga tak bernyawa milik Sasuke, seketika pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Sasuke?" Lirih Naruto saat mendapati siluet Sasuke didepannya. Siluet itu menampilkan senyum tulus dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Lirih Naruto lagi dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Sayonara, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan senyum walau dengan tatapan -lahan siluet itu memudar semakin memudar dan menghilang.

"Jangan pergi Teme, kumohon." Lirih Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto dan terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Mimpi yang sama. Kenapa harus secepat ini? Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf darinya. Adakah kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa lalu?" Lirih Naruto disela isak tangisnya mengingat mimpi yang pernah dia mimpikan.

"Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku sebulan lalu Teme?" Gumam Naruto pelan dan kembali menangisi kepergian Sasuke.

.

.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Keterlambatan menyadari perasaan membuatnya kehilangan pemuda itu. Jika bendera putih sudah terkibar, pakaian hitam sudah dikenakan, semua sudah benar benar terlambat. Penyesalan pun sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Raga yang tak bernyawa sudah tak dapat mendengar penyesalanmu lagi. Tak dapat melihat wajah penyesalanmu lagi. Tangannya tak dapat menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi lagi. Tak akan ada pelukan hangat darinya lagi. Dia pergi dan tak akan kembali.

Naruto berdiri menatap pusara Sasuke sendu. Walaupun sudah setahun berlalu, tapi Naruto belum dapat berpaling dari Sasuke. Hatinya masih milik pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

**FIN!**

**Halo halo, aku baca koment seseorang yang tiap baca ff sasufemnaru pasti Naru yang menderita. Kali ini aku bikin Sasukenya yang menderita yeah walaupun feelnya gadapet sih haha. Tapi setidaknya aku berusaha lol xD juga karena tantangan dari temen bikin ff genre angst. Sejujurnya ga tega dan ga terlalu suka yang genre angst karena urusannya udah pisah selamanya, tapi ya karena dare jadi dibuat juga deh haha.**

**RnR please?**


End file.
